Rocket
by ZetherSlash
Summary: I wrote an RPS slash with Hutch Dano and Adam Hicks. I got "inspired" after watching this /watch?v dWjpa0P54fs. Again, it's slash if you dont like, dont read. Comments are appreciated!


They were both nervous. They had such a chemestry, sometimes a little too much but as compromises made them move along they stopped being as close as they used to. Communicating less because of work schedules, whatever it was.

They missed being filmming, spending time skating, it was both things they loved; skating and acting but what they missed the most was each other.

They both wonderd what the encounter would be like, seeing each other again after all this while. Would it be awkward?.

That same afternoon, Hutch was driving his car to the place where they would be spending the next couple of days while shooting.

His mind was running with thoughs, maybe more than it should. He was anxious more than anything, he wanted this to pass and then everything going back like it used to be, them being playful and happy around each other, like they used to. But he maybe wouldnt be asking himself so much questions if their last goodbye from shooting wouldnt've been so… emotional. Somehow.

Hutch has a flashback and remembers, going back in time.

"_I cant believe this is it. We're done. No more zeke and luther" Hutch said, both sitting one last time in leaning chairs in the garden. _

"_I know man, it's so odd" Adam said deep in though._

"_I didn't want it to be over. I'll miss all of this. Us. Everything"_

"_You will?" Hutch asked slightly taken aback._

"_Yeah, of course. I guess i can say it will never be the same filming something else"_

"_yeah me too"_

"_Will you miss it?" Hutch asked looking at Adam_

"_A lot. I'll miss everything" Adam said looking back at him, smiling. "but I'll miss you more and your word 'rocket' ". They both giggled._

"_And i'll miss saying it" They stared at each other knowingly. No more words needed. Adam went closer and hugged Hutch tightly, Hutch wrapped his arms around Adam in return. They stayed like that for a long time._

_They both pulled their heads away to stare at each other, smiling a bit sadly, arms still wrapped around._

"_Rocket" Said Hutch one last time, Adam understood, they both understood._

Just when he was starting to remember the details of what happened next, he arrived. No one was around, he probably arrived too early in the morning?.

He got off the car and entered his part of the duplex. It was big and neat, he loved it already. Looking around he found himself going to the back garden.

It was amazing, had a big space with green grass and flower plants, the garden was to be shared between the duplex. There was a gate where it led to the beach, the cool thing it was that the beach was private, so they had it pretty much for themselves and they had privacy, they of course needed it.

"Hey" Hutch felt shivers running down his spine the second he heard that tender voice. This was it. He turned around and there stood Adam. Looking just, amazing.

He froze, rooted to the spot, didn't know how to react. He chaught him off guard and took his breath away until he could find his voice.

"Hey!" They both walked slowly towards each other without pretty much realizing. It was like a force bringing them together, like to opposites of a magnet.

They stared at each other and smiled widely, then ran and hugged. Tightly and warmly. Inhaling their smells they missed, the touch, the closeness.

"Finally back here" Hutch said against Adam's shoulder.

"yeah, finally" Adam said smiling sweetly. "I need you. I needed to hear the word for such a long time"

Hutch chuckled, still hugging him.

"Say the word" Adam whispered in Hutch's ear. He closed his eyes.

"Rocket" Hutch murmured and Adam pulled his head back to be able to look at him. They stared at each other, maybe trying to say something that they couldn't let out aloud. Adam caressed Hutch's cheek and kissed him, just a sweet press of lips that then evolved into a lot more.

That was their _rocket_. Their moment, probably their escape from the real world and a place where only they could go into, getting high. Something only them knew about, it was their word, their time.


End file.
